How to Incite a Riot
by StonesFics
Summary: When publicly capture by the Guys in White after a fight, Danny's only chance at salvation is his adoring fans. Will they come through or will they allow their hero to be taken away?


Another day, another ghost fight in the middle of Amity Park. It was a more than common occurrence to see these ectoplasmic beings dueling it out in the skies of the small city after more than two years of seeing it regularly. The city has adjusted in that time, the damages and injuries becoming insured and normal in the lives of the citizens. People had figured out how to avoid certain ghosts and protect their valuables in case of some attack.

Of course, in that time, local ghost hero Danny Phantom had grown a loyal following. The majority of the city had figured out that he wasn't going to destroy them all and soon accepted him as their local hero. A few shops had even set up Danny Phantom merchandise. He was their local legend.

Not everyone had accepted Phantom, though. Sure, the usual hunters like the Red Huntress and the Fentons had laid off him, instead choosing to be his ally. But there were still those who sought to destroy the young ghost.

It was a normal fight for Phantom, for the most part. Technus had come out of the Ghost Zone to try and take over the world _again_ and had taken over some technology to build a giant battle suit.

Phantom, having danced this dance dozens of times at this point, fought him with ease. He even made a show out of it and attracted a good sized crowd of people rooting him on not far from the battle zone.

In only twenty short minutes, Technus's battle suit was destroyed and Phantom was twisting the cap on his Fenton Thermos™. Then he went down to the small crowd and started to ham it up for their cameras, chatting and taking selfies with them. The majority was made up of teenagers wearing shirts with his logo on them and he couldn't help but be a teenager with them.

However, no one seemed to notice the white van that parked about 20ft away along with the two white suited men getting out of it.

"HQ, this is Agent Y and Agent G," one of the men spoke into his ear piece. "We have sights on Phantom. Requesting permission to engage and capture."

"Request submitted," a formal sounding male voice replied. "Please standby, Agent Y. Response will follow shortly."

Agent Y nodded curtly, "Understood. Agent G, prepare the ectonet bazooka. Do not fire until authorized."

The other agent nodded and went into the back of the van, getting stuff out and ready.

Meanwhile back with the crowd Danny and a few college students were dabbing while a few others shouted "Dabby Phantom!" and many others caught the event on camera.

"Authorized. Prepare to fire."

"Firing."

Before anyone could react, an ectonet flew into the crowd and caught its prey. Phantom was sent flying with the force of the net and he bounced a few feet away, wrapped up in the ghost proof threads. He cried out in pain as electric shocks went through him until he was barely able to stay conscious.

"Phantom captured," Agent Y reported. "Requesting authorization to escort him back to headquarters."

"Authorization granted."

The two agents made their way towards the trapped teenage ghost. He continued to struggle against the net but some more shocking stilled him. The crowd could only just stand and stare as their hero was picked up by the government.

"You can't take him!"

All eyes turned towards a teenage girl making her way to the front of the crowd. She was small and young, not threatening in anyway. The fire in her eyes was like a raging forest fire.

She stood up to the GIW with her chest puffed out and fists clenched. "You can't take him! He did nothing wrong! In fact, he was doing what your lazy asses should've been doing in the first place!"

The agents just stared at her, unfazed by her outburst.

"Young lady, you have no idea what you are talking about," Agent Y told her.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about!" She yelled. "Day in and day out I see Phantom fight off these stupid ghosts without expecting so much as a thank you! I have never seen you guys take down a single ghost or stop any ghost attacks. My brother wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for Phantom."

Sounds of agreement came from the crowd and a few others stepped forward to stand with the girl.

"We won't let you take Phantom!" One boy yelled.

"Let him go!" A young nonbinary adult joined in.

The noise grew until the entire crowd was shouting in rage, "FREE PHANTOM!"

"We need to get out of here," Agent G said and turned around followed by his partner.

The crowd had other ideas.

Before the agents could get far, the crowd seemed to engulf them. They were suddenly surrounded on all sides by teenagers and young adults. Many grabbed them and soon Phantom was lost from their grip.

The shouting turned into cheering once Phantom flew above the crowd. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Thank you all so much!" Phantom said once they had all quieted. "I'm honestly so honored and thankful. For once, I'm not the one doing the saving."

The crowd let out some 'whoop!'s and cheers.

"What should we do with these assholes?" Someone in the crowd asked.

Phantom thought for a moment before saying, "I think there might be a dumpster nearby missing some trash. We should probably take it out."

The crowd erupted into cheers and followed as Phantom led them to the nearest dumpster.

And that's how Agents Y and G found themselves sitting in a dumpster covered in garbage. Their white suits were no longer as white as they used to be.

"Damn ghost," Agent G muttered grumpily.

"Damn _teenagers_ ," Agent Y corrected.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I really couldn't pass up the opportunity to use 'Dabby Phantom' in a story and I love Danny just being able to be a teenager even as a ghost.**


End file.
